


Like a Living Cloud

by Kinomatsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinomatsu/pseuds/Kinomatsu
Summary: Within this story, your name is Kino. If you wish to do a little bit of reading up on the character, you can do so here: https://kinomatsu.fandom.com/wiki/KinomatsuHowever, please note, this is an entirely different AU and is NOT part of the Osomatsu universe; so any backstory, relationships, etc. listed are not used, and the characters of the Osomatsu universe do not exist within this one.
Relationships: Neko/You, Yuni/Kino





	Like a Living Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Within this story, your name is Kino. If you wish to do a little bit of reading up on the character, you can do so here: https://kinomatsu.fandom.com/wiki/Kinomatsu  
However, please note, this is an entirely different AU and is NOT part of the Osomatsu universe; so any backstory, relationships, etc. listed are not used, and the characters of the Osomatsu universe do not exist within this one.

It hit me like a cannon. The events of my past, present and future were known to never be kind, but this level of cruelty? Unheard of. As if the events in and of themselves weren't enough, the shrapnel that followed obliterated more than my will to live. And this is where we start -- the bridge where it all began. Ironic isn't it? - How the beginning is almost always the end? Well if there's one thing you can trust in life, it's that: there's always an exception.

* * *

"I wonder what's on the other side..." I mean, if I was to think optimistically, I'm currently at the lowest point of, well, anyone's life, not just mine. It can only get better from here on... right? The water looks so calm and serene. I've heard many a time that asphyxiation is the best way to go, may as well give it a shot I guess; and if it was to work, not only would I have gone out with a splash (quite literally, heh), but I too would've been surrounded by my favourite colour... blue.

> _*rustle, rustle*_

Ahhh, it would appear I have spectators, fitting.

"You can come out now, I've already heard you're here."

During those moments, the most I was expecting was some bystander to step out from behind the rose bushes and tell me to rethink my actions; but never in my life did I expect a small, clearly lost, Neko to come tumbling out from the garden. I mean, a Neko? Do you know how rare those things are? I had to quickly clean my glasses to make sure I wasn't just seeing things.

"Y-You b-better not be tryyying to do what I think y-you're trying to do."

Awwww, he's so shy it's honestly adorable... not that it's going to stop me of course.

"Oh yeah? And what will you do if I jump?"

"I'll s-s-stop you of course!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Just 3 steps,** that's all it takes to finally end it all.**  
One...  
Two...  
Th---ree?  
Why aren't I moving?  
Oh, _him_. Is he... hugging me?

"Mister, PLEASE!" "You have so much to live for!"

"Yeah, Like what? My Family? They disowned me. My Friends? I have none. My-"  
"Me." "You have me."

"You-?" "Why you? We literally just met."

...Silence

"Exactly."

  
**Three.**


End file.
